Somewhere Only We Know
by Tomoshibi-Chan
Summary: <html><head></head>"Oh simple thing where have you gone? I need something to rely on. And if you have a minute why don't we go.This could be the end of everything so why don't we go somewhere only we know?" \Spoilers for Chapter 60/ \Implied ElliotXLeo/</html>


**Name:** Somewhere Only We Know  
><strong>Author:<strong> Tomoshibi_Chan  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Implied ElliotXLeo  
><strong>Song:<strong> Somewhere Only We Know by Keane (Covered by Glee)

* * *

><p>...click...click...click...<p>

My footsteps were empty and hollow as the long hallway of pandora laid out in front of me. Todays interogation was over and after almost getting nothing, they gave up and let me roam for a while in the halls as long as i was being watched for behavior which I previously havent been best with, they say. They also say things like how i am crazy, or lunatic.. or..Maybe I am. Maybe this was it, and ive bordered in insanity? Is this what it would feel like? This terrible tight feeling in my chest? People from Pandora avoid me, which is fine my me. Its not like I wanted company, because if anyone got close enough id probably kill them.. Today I already threw two chairs, knocked over a table and bit a pandora officer. The fact they let me do anything is amazing. They put a bracelett on me and told me if i stay out of the bounds then something will happen but ive lost interest in what it does so im tempted to try it to see what happens. I walked down the long hallway as little light sillouetted through the window. It was similar to the ones they had at Lutiwidge.. The ones in the library where Elliot and I-

My hand flew to my mouth willing myself to swallow the bile that risen up my windpipe as a sharp memory flashed inside my head. Elliot, flashed into my brain. My steps slowed and tried to keep myself calm before I had another panic attack. I had been having those a lot recently.

_i walked across an empty land  
>i knew the pathway like the back of my hand<em>

I placed my hand on the wall and willed my eyes closed, willing the image of a dead Elliot to go away. I begged and begged however it was there, as if imprinted in my head. I let out a small shriek and slamed my side into a nearly wall, letting myself slide down it to the cold tile floor. It wont go away, it wont go away. Oh god Elliot stop. Make it go away- "Stop, Stop, Stop" I murmmered. Yes, I must be crazy, mad. Insane. I must be.. Because i cant make it go away.. He wont go away. Its my fault, so I deserve it. "I... Cant make it... Stop..-"

"Leo..." His voice whispered on the winds breath barely audible in the darkness however even then the voice i knew anywhere. My head jerked around however nobody was there, only an empty hallway space. Was it my mind? "Leo..." The voice whispered again, his voice bringing out tears in my eyes.  
>"Elliot!" I shouted, "Where are you!" I probably sounded like a lunatic, maybe I was.. crazy like everyone was saying. Insane? Crazy? Mental? Whatever words they called me, maybe thats what i was however my masters voice was so close as if i could touch him at arms length. I needed him<p>

_oh simple thing where have you gone?  
>i'm getting old and i need something to rely on<em>

I found myself running hurridly now, my footsteps matching the small beating of his, although i could not see him. "Elliot! Please dont go!" I ran faster trying to keep up with the fading footsteps. No, I wouldnt loose him, Not now that he was here. Back to me. "Please!" I took another rushed sprint, overworking my body which had been locked away for so long in Pandora. My feet fumbled and the floor came fast towards my face as I felt myself sprawling to the ground, my head hitting the cold floor. "Elli-" His footsteps became softer and softer until they were no longer heard, even in the long echoed halls. No... he cant of... He wouldnt leave me... The tears prickling at my eyes fell down my face and I let out gut wrenching sobs,

_oh simple thing where have you gone?_

"ELLIOT! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" I choked out in a broken scream. My voice hurt like a burning stake in my lungs however my voice moved on its own as I felt myself begin to scream. Or was I? I could no longer tell. "ELLIOT! ELLIOT! ELLI-" A cold hand on my shoulder made me my screaming cease, my body's spasms freezing. That hand... I slowly raised my head, facing the sickeningly familiar face, no longer blooded or bruised, staring down at me with his deep cerulean eyes.. Elliot...

_and if you have a minute why don't we go_

Upon hearing his name, he smiled sweetly, his face glowing with happiness which had been so unusual for him. His body seemed to glow in a bright light which blinded me, burning my eyes. I was afraid to close my eyes for the fear he would dissapear.. however when i openned them he was still there, his white uniform perfectly white smelling of Lavender and Jade. My lower lip trembled as my eyes followed up to his face, silently pleading with him. Please dont leave me here Elliot... Please take me with you there...

_talk about it somewhere only we know?_

Elliot did not answer but after a moments hesitation, Elliot nodded silently, outstretching his gloved hand towards me, his aura welcoming and warm. I turned around and gave one last glance behind me at the abandoned hallway in the Pandora Headquarters he and I dreamed of seeing long ago..

_is this the place we used to love?  
>is this the place that i've been dreaming of?<em>

Then I turned to face Elliot, a hopeful smile on my tear stained face. Then, wishing the hallway goodbye, I took his hand in mine, following Elliot where ever that may be.

...click...click...click...

...

_this could be the end of everything  
>so why don't we go<br>somewhere only we know?_

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okays, Im done being angsty and emo although after reading last chapter, how can you not. You need tissues for the issues in that one. I feel really bad for Leo in last chapter. Dx <strong>**The scene of him crying and screaming over his masters dead body is absolutely heartbreaking. Anyone Else cry a river that chapter? Elliots death confirmed in one blank page. Ouch, my heart just broke. T^T Ah well I cant wait for next chapter to hear what Vincent says. Im curious now. Oh hey guys, remember, I take requests for stuff. You can message me here or go to my new email . My old email stopped working so if you are lacking a reply from me, thats why. Enjoy and let me know how i did. First song-fic ive made. :D The song is Somewhere Only We Know.**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
